Count from One to Ten
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Listing and writing songs is fun, right. Well, I did a listen and writing thing, too. It was a lot of fun to write these short mini storys, and I hope you enjoy them too, if they are your agenda. Some kind-of pairings mintioned in here are Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, and Gale.


**HeorieOtaku: Sooooo...I kind of needed a brake from some of my other story's because I am starting to get off track from the story line I make, then it makes no since. It can get annoying sometimes. So, I decided to do this thing that I have seen other writers do. Its called listen and write. This is where, if you don't know already, you listen to random song's from begining, then at the same time, write a short story. Once the song stops, you stop, or finish the sentence, then stop. It's quite simple. Just read, and you will kind of get the gist. Anywho, here ya go.**

P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail (Only reason I say this, is because all the characters in here an fairy tail.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song one: Habbits<strong>

**Characters: Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

><p>It was a day that I didn't want to remember. Every time I think of it, it makes my mind hurt. <em><strong>Why did this happen? I just want to understand.<strong>_

I watched as I turned into this creature that I didn't' understand. Slowly it was consuming me from the inside, and there was nothing that Natsu could do about it.

"Lucy...why...why did this happen to you?" I could hear him crying in my arms we held each other tightly. Even I was crying at this point.

"I am sorry. I wish I could control it, but soon I will turn into this creature that you won't understand and I won't remember you. You need to go. You need to-"

I was cut off by his angry, bellowing voice. "NO! I won't abandon you Luce! You were my only friend in the past besides Lisanna, and now you have helped me create more friends and family! I love you Lucy!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Two:The bird and the worm<strong>

**Characters: Gajeel and Levi**

* * *

><p>Everything became a blur. I couldn't' think as I watched him hurt my friends, but even then, I knew I had fallen for him. <em><strong>Why?<strong>_ I thought. _**When did I exactly fall for him?**_

I watched, terrified. "Gajeel! Stop! Please!" He blinked a few times and I saw his eyes change color.

"Levy..." Gajeel heard my voice, and tried hard to get past the creature that was trying to take over him. "...he-help...me...defeat...him...please..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Three: How to save a life<strong>

**Characters: Gray and Juvia**

* * *

><p>"I need you to stay with me Gray! Stay with me!" There was no answer for a while. Suddenly, I heard his voice vaguely. "What?"<p>

He repeated himself slowly. "You want to know something...you're so beautiful. You know that?" He put his hand on my face. It's so cold. _**No. This can't be happening.**_ "I just want to tell you one thing, since I don't' know how long I will live here."

I started to cry even more "Don't talk like that...you will live...you will..." I closed my eyes. "Because you know I love you so much..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Four: Bruises and Bitemarks<strong>

**Characters: Erza and Jellal**

* * *

><p>"You think that you know anything about me? You don't." Watching in terror as he slowly took another step towards me.<p>

I stepped backwards falling on the floor. Normally, this wouldn't' happen to me, but he was my one weakness. "I do know you, Jellal. And if I truly have to fight you, I will, but I dont' want to, so please. Stop."

"Ha." He laughed a short snicker. "Nope. Don't' think you can control me now." He zoomed in, biting my neck, for some reason that was unknown to me. "Now you are mine, and mine only.

With that, I fell on the ground, unable to move. For the first time in my life, I was truly terrified of Jellal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Five: I don't love you<br>Characters: Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

><p>"I don't love you. I mean, I do. I mean...yes." I watched him as I began to cry. I could take it, how much had happened.<p>

Even if I wanted to love him, I couldn't' love him. _**If I wanted him to be happy, I couldn't be happy.**_ Yes, I loved him, and it was a crime against reality. If only he wasn't an enemy of our kingdom_**. If only he wasn't one of the dragons.**_

"I don't understand you, Luce. Why are they making you do this. It's so hard for me, you know. Especially when they say all this. I really wish that I could have you...but...I don't know..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Six: Losing Grip<strong>

**Characters: Erza and Jellal**

My voice became a yell. "Don't you understand how much I feel like I am not there to you! If only you truly listened to me!" I finally looked up, with my tears finally showing, and let my voice go to almost a whisper. "It hurt so much when I didn't get to see you all that time."

Jellal turned around. "Erza...I..." He covered his mouth. "I wish I knew this before. I am sorry. I didn't know it hurt you this much...I mean..." He punched the wall next to him, making the picture of our friends from Fairy tail fall, with the pieces of glass scattering on the ground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Seven: Chemical Romance<strong>

**Characters: Gajeel and Levi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember being injected with this stuff that was suposably able to make me love the person of the injectors choosing, but something doesn't seem right.<strong>_ Every time I saw her, it seemed different.

If it was a dream, I didn't know if I wanted to leave it, or not. If it was reality, it was the same. Things had taken a twist, and I wasn't sure if it was just me feeling it, because I would sometimes catch her looking over at me.

Levi was that one person, but was I really thinking right? Just like practically everything, I didn't know. It was a total mystery to me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Eight: This Little Girl<strong>

**Characters: Gray and Juvia**

* * *

><p>It was confusing, because one moment, he would be looking over at me, then the next, he would be telling me I needed to stop being obsessed with him. Gray was a confusion in particular.<p>

This is why I finally decided to get over him. It's all his fault for doing this to me all this time. If he wanted me, then he should of already told him. I would always think, but now it is harder than expected.

"You need to leave me alone Gray. I already told you that."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Nine: Can We Start Again<strong>

**Characters: Erza and Jellal**

* * *

><p>So long, that I didn't' even really know how long ago it was, I had seen him. And now he was standing right in front of me. "Jellal. I was just wondering, since we haven't talked in a while, that we could start over."<p>

He stared at me, then looked at the ground. "Sure...I guess, but it may hurt both me and you for a while, considering what I said to you back then. If I could totally start over, I would, but it won't be back from the very beginning."

I smile. "Well, as long as we work through it together." After all this time, I have realized how much i have missed him. I really wish that I could completely just have him all to myself, but I can't.

He smiled back. "Well, welcome back. Erza Scarlet." Jellal emphasized the word 'Scarlet' as if it was something more special to him then all the things in the world, and I bet it was.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Song Ten: You<strong>

**Characters: Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

><p>Thinking I was dead, I started to tear up. Then suddenly, I saw a dark light appear, making me scream in fear, making me even more upset. What caught my eyes, though, was a dark angel trying to save my human body.<p>

It was odd. He almost looked like a dragon. My eyes gazed at him, until I was suddenly taken away from him with a sudden gust of air and finding myself in my bed, still alive.

_**I know I saw him.**_ I thought. _**He was right there in front of me. A dark angel saved me from falling dead. I need to see him again. **_

_**I need to have that Dark Angel by my side.**_

* * *

><p><strong>HeorieOtaku: So, I was thinking. If any of the story's cought your eyes, or you like "I wish there was more to read" if you could let me know, I might be able to write a one-shot, or even a shot chapter story on it. It just gives me more ideas for me to play with. If you read any of my other story's see you later, or if not, well, glad you read my listen and write. Bye, Bye.<br>**


End file.
